


Tie Me Up

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Jisung is Minho’s whiny babygirl.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk what this beginning is tbh  
My friend and I have a habit of sending skz scenarios to each other so sometimes stuff like this just.. happens..

"Mph- Minho- Minho, please-" Jisung whined, writhing against the binds. 

Minho smirked. "'Please,' what, babygirl?" 

"T-touch me, please, I need you so - ah! - so fucking bad." Jisung's chest heaved and tears were beginning to spring from his eyes. He whimpered as Minho reached to trace his jawline.

"But I am touching you, baby," Minho purred. 

"No, no," he sobbed, "touch me down there! I need more, please!"

Minho glared at him and felt no pity when he saw Jisung's trembling lip. "Don't be greedy, slut."

Jisung couldn't do anything but stare at Minho's hand as slid up and down his cock, so far away from his own body. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his dick was achingly hard. His hands were tied to prevent him from touching. When Minho moaned, Jisung's body wrenched and he desperately tried to free himself. 

"Oppa…" he mumbled through tears. "Please, please, I need you…" He threw his head back in defeat and wailed. His legs were spread and tied to the bedposts, and he could feel the precum dripping down his length, but Minho never touched him where he wanted most. 

Minho made eye contact with Jisung. His eyes were burning red and his cheeks flushed, while a pout decorated his face. And when he mewled, "Oppa," Minho lost control. Sparks shot into his belly and he was so close.

Without a second thought, he slammed into Jisung. 

Jisung screamed at the sudden presence inside his tight hole. Minho gave him no time to adjust before pounding him, but Jisung's cries quickly turned into moans. After being denied for so long, he knew he was going to cum quicker than ever before. 

"Oh- Oh, fuck, Oppa, I'm almost there! Oh God, don't stop, don't stop, it feels so f-fucking good…" came Jisung's voice. 

Minho groaned, and with a few more ragged thrusts that had lost their pattern, he came inside Jisung as the other sent white streaks shooting through the air. Their chests heaved as they came down from their highs. 

Minho fell on top of Jisung's body. "You did so well, baby," he said into his chest. "Cumming untouched? I'm proud of you." He pressed slow, gentle kisses to Jisung's skin as they both continued to pant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and/or request!  
Sorry it’s kinda short btw
> 
> Edit: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH 1,000 HITS IM LITERALLY CRYING


End file.
